


Tea in winter [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Tea in winter [fanart]

For this fanart , there are many news !!  
You will find all stages of the creation of this drawing bellow it's a first!  
What is particularly new is that the inking and colorization was made with a graphics tablet !  
After listening to the good advice of the lovely Lamia , I bought a graphics tablet. it's really not easy to use !! Argh but I will train myself !  
So to get started: a Coffee shop fanart ... I find this a particularly charming AU and right now I need a lot of sweet moments to cheer me !!  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151108082019609690.jpg.html)  
the doodle

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151108082018674669.jpg.html)  
detailed sketch

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151108083952897389.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151108083953237209.jpg.html)


End file.
